


[SBSS] 小天狼星会讲童话故事吗

by Gingko_E



Series: SBSS睡前童话 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25416304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gingko_E/pseuds/Gingko_E
Summary: 变回孩子的Snape被Dumbledore塞给Sirius照看，“你不能指望我们会和平共处！”“嗨，他还只是个孩子呢。”是啊是啊，还是个孩子的Snape比他成年之后更难……“唉，”Sirius望进小Snape那双警惕的黑眼睛，“小不点儿，我给你讲个睡前故事？”*鉴于一方变回小孩子，本文为温馨向。*本文中亚瑟和梅林的故事设定来自《梅林传奇》
Relationships: Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Series: SBSS睡前童话 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836418
Kudos: 9





	[SBSS] 小天狼星会讲童话故事吗

他坐在床上，怀里抱着一只柔软的枕头。  
太柔软了，手指可以完全陷进去，而且富有弹性，棉花从他的指缝间调皮的鼓出，就像……就像蚕蛾的幼虫。  
他背后有另一只相同的枕头。靠上去会很舒服，整个人都陷在里面。他不愿意靠着它。  
眼前的环境完全陌生，在陌生的地方应当保持警惕。  
他也不愿放下那只枕头。这样比赤手空拳安全。他在心里对自己强调。  
其实房间中，不是没有别的东西。不算墙上贴着的各类海报的话（那些海报是会动的，表明他在一个巫师的卧室），除了他身下的床铺，屋里有一张书桌，上面连着书架，还有一只衣柜。  
书桌太高了，他够不到。也许，躲进衣柜是个不错的主意，但他不喜欢黑暗狭小的空间。  
直觉上，他觉得这里是安全的。他的直觉很灵敏，有很多次他靠直觉避开了醉酒的父亲。偶尔，还能在直觉的引导下，赶上母亲心情不错的时候，听她讲讲故事。  
可理智上，他不敢放松。他在害怕，任谁一觉醒来，发现自己在一个不认识的屋子里，身上的睡衣也变成了从未见过的样子，都会害怕的。  
屋外传来脚步声，他屏住呼吸，听到有人在说话。  
  
“我不想回去。他万一已经醒了怎么办？”  
“小天狼星，别任性，他现在只是个孩子。”  
“你们为什么一定要我照顾他？而且，说不定他只是误服了减龄剂！”  
“可是邓布利多说……”  
  
他抱着枕头躲进了衣柜里。后面的话听不真切，他缩在角落里，悄悄凑近衣柜的缝隙，向外看去。  
一只手拉开了门。是成年男性的手，健康有力。  
一个男人走了进来。这也许不是个坏人，他想。总的来说，这个人给人的观感不错，五官深邃，长相英俊，一头褐色卷发看起来打理过。  
男人在屋里打量了一圈，表情变得有些着急，接着，他先拉开被子，确定床上没人，又看看床底下，然后去检查窗户。  
糟糕，要被发现了。这样想的时候，衣柜的门被拉开了。  
  
小天狼星看着面前的男孩。  
确切地说是看着小号斯内普，他猜这大概是对方五六岁的样子。黑发小男孩抱着枕头缩在柜子角落，一双眼睛警惕地盯着他。  
这一刻他确信对方确实不是误服减龄剂才弄成这样，而是不知道什么原因，真的变回了小孩。到底还是孩子，根本无法掩饰自己的情绪，就算表情再逞强，眼睛里也分明藏着恐惧。  
他此刻倒宁愿对方跳起来跟他吵架，然后他再狠狠嘲讽回去，瞧瞧，你把自己搞成什么样了，哈哈哈！  
可他现在却面对着一个真正的孩子，那孩子还是斯内普。  
他蹲了下来，平视对方的眼睛，努力让自己露出一个微笑，轻声说：“嗨，小子，你怎么躲在这里，为什么不在床上睡觉？”  
“你认识我。”斯内普笃定地说。  
……这小子从小就这么敏锐吗？小天狼星脸上地笑有点挂不住，他以为对方会先问一句，为什么我在你屋里之类的问题，他甚至都想好怎么编了。  
“呃，是啊，我出门看到你昏倒在路边，就把你捡回来了，这样也可以算认识吧。”小天狼星把编好的东西修改了一下，哄孩子么，应该没什么问题。  
“所以，我们是刚刚才认识的？”斯内普看起来稍微有些困惑。  
“是啊。”小天狼星松了口气，看吧，哄孩子嘛，就算那个孩子是斯内普也没问题。  
“可你讨厌我，为什么还捡我回来？”斯内普盯着小天狼星的眼睛问。  
“……”小孩子对人的情绪非常敏感。小天狼星难得卡壳了，讨厌这个词，他少年时、青年时、中年时都对对方说过，他觉得这辈子都不可能在这个词前面加上一个不字。可是此时，看着那双清澈的黑眼睛……他转开视线，拽着男孩的手腕，把对方从柜子里捞了出来，“我不讨厌你。”  
  
小天狼星将斯内普塞回了被子里：“小孩子应当早早睡觉。”你睡着了我就不用照顾你了。  
斯内普又恢复了抱着枕头坐在床上的姿势。他盯着小天狼星，看着对方非常勉强的笑脸，突然开口说：“我睡不着，你讲个故事给我听。”  
“呃？”等一等，斯内普是小时候会缠着人要听睡前故事的类型吗？小天狼星感到自己对对方的认知又被刷新了，还是非常离谱的方面。  
“你刚刚说，你不讨厌我。”斯内普垂下眼睛，看着枕头上丝线的纹路。  
所以这有什么关联吗？小天狼星几乎想挠头了，但他又说不出拒绝的话。“好吧，你想听什么？”我一定是疯了。他在心里哀叹着。  
“不用了。”斯内普说。他整个人突然放松了下来，将身后的枕头横过来，躺下去拉上了被子。  
？？？什么毛病！小天狼星只觉得满脑袋都是问号，眼看对方就要闭上眼睛准备睡觉了，他连忙伸手推了他几下：“喂，你不是要听故事吗？”  
“没有啊，”斯内普回答，他甚至都懒得睁眼，“我只是想确认一下我到底在哪。”  
“那你现在确认了？”小天狼星感觉自己都快气笑了，他一屁股坐在床沿上，然后发现对方对自己这个举动依旧没什么反应。  
“确认了啊，”斯内普甚至打了个哈欠，“在梦里。”  
“喂，你怎么……”小天狼星一时没反应过来对方为何这么说，直到他把对话连起来想了想。  
『“你讨厌我吗？”  
“我不讨厌你。”  
“我睡不着，你讲个故事给我听。”  
“好吧，你想听什么？”』  
他说，在梦里。  
小天狼星隔着被子戳对方的肩膀：“起来了，起来了，我给你讲亚瑟王的故事。”  
“可我想睡了。”斯内普说，他皱着鼻子，将眼睛睁开一条缝，在枕头上蹭了几下，侧过身背对小天狼星。  
“就是睡前才要听睡前故事嘛。”小天狼星伸手将对方扳过来，男孩不高兴地在被子里挣了几下。  
“我不起来。”  
“为什么？”  
“枕头很软。”  
“好吧，好吧，我知道，就像棉花糖一样软。”小天狼星觉得自己多多少少可以捕捉一点儿小孩子的脑回路了。  
可是，斯内普却坐了起来，他把枕头竖起来靠在背后，非常认真地问：“什么是棉花糖？”  
小天狼星在此刻突然非常非常讨厌那个什么该死的守则，为什么魔法不能变出食物？但同时，他又想到，还好不是邓布利多来带孩子，不然，斯内普肯定会长蛀牙的！  
“是一种不太常见的食物，嗯，我明天带你去吃。”  
“可是，明天我就醒了。”  
“你不知道吗？梦里的时间是无限的。”  
“真的？”  
“当然了。”  
“那你先讲故事。”斯内普笑了起来。小天狼星这才知道，原来他笑起来是有酒窝的，很浅，很可爱。  
“好吧，传说很久以前，亚瑟王……”小天狼星的话说到一半，感觉自己的袖子被拽住了。  
“我要听巫师的故事。”斯内普说。  
“亚瑟王的故事里有梅林呀。”小天狼星说。  
斯内普皱着鼻子，明显不满意：“可是，就一个梅林。”  
“……”要求真多，行吧，不知道我还不会编吗？小天狼星想了想，说：“还有戈德里克·格兰芬多和萨拉查·斯莱特林。”  
“可是，麻瓜记载的亚瑟王的故事里没有他们。”  
当然没有了，那是我编的。小天狼星摆出一副正经的表情：“对啊，所以这是巫师的亚瑟王故事，你要不要听？”  
“要！”  
  
梅林知道，哄孩子这种事，小天狼星的水平还停留在变成狗追自己尾巴玩儿这样的阶段。睡前故事这种东西，他自己小时候都不爱听，而且由于喜好问题，他知道的大部分故事也都是什么勇者斗恶龙，骑士精神之类的。  
呵呵，想也知道斯内普不可能爱听这种故事。小天狼星在心里干笑了两声。又觉得，干嘛要这么照顾斯内普的喜好呢？  
编，编就完事儿了。  
小天狼星清了清嗓子：“很久很久以前……”  
  
『很久很久以前，有一对挚友，他们是戈德里克·格兰芬多和萨拉查·斯莱特林。他们是那个时代最杰出的巫师，拥有强大的力量和无与伦比的才华。  
当时，巫师们数量稀少，彼此也很难发现同类的存在。有很多人甚至不知道自己的才华是魔法。  
那时，还没有巫师世界和麻瓜世界这样的区分。人们生活在大陆各处。大陆上，最强大的国家是卡美洛特，国王是乌瑟·潘德拉贡。  
乌瑟非常憎恨魔法，他认为巫师都是邪恶的，他禁止国民使用魔法，被发现的巫师，一律烧死，而隐藏巫师的麻瓜，也是同罪。  
巫师们的处境变得艰难，他们虽然拥有力量，但是麻瓜人数众多，他们的窥伺无处不在。戈德里克和萨拉查开始救助巫师同胞，他们在路上遇到了同样在做这些事的人：罗伊纳·拉文克劳和赫尔加·赫奇帕奇。  
他们将巫师同胞集结起来，为了躲避麻瓜的窥伺，他们翻山越岭，穿过湖泊，走过密林，在远离人群的地方建立了一座城堡，那就是霍格沃兹。自此，麻瓜世界和巫师世界分开了。  
然而，不是所有的巫师都跟随戈德里克他们一起，有些人他们没有遇到，有些人在当时还没有觉醒魔法。  
就在四巨头为了建立霍格沃兹奔走的时候，亚瑟遇到了梅林。  
亚瑟是乌瑟的儿子，是卡美洛特的王子。  
巨龙告诉梅林，跟随亚瑟，保护他是你的命运。』  
  
“巨龙？”  
“传奇故事里，巨龙不会缺席的，不是吗？”  
“那命运……”  
“接着听下去啦，小孩子，耐心点嘛。”  
  
『当时，有一名女巫，她的儿子因为使用魔法而被乌瑟处死。她为了报复乌瑟，决定杀死亚瑟。  
亚瑟是个非常，嗯，非常骄傲的人，梅林一开始很讨厌他，但是当亚瑟快要被杀死的时候，他还是救了他。梅林让吊灯掉下来，砸中了正在念咒的女巫。』  
  
“他们从此变成了朋友？”  
“呃，不，没有。他们这时候只是多了些相处的机会。”  
  
『乌瑟不知道梅林使用了魔法，他只看到梅林推开亚瑟，避开女巫打向亚瑟的匕首，救了他一命。他非常高兴，他说：“很好，梅林，你救了我的儿子，我要给你无上的恩典。”』  
  
“什么恩典？”斯内普好奇地问。  
“乌瑟让梅林成为了亚瑟的贴身男仆。”小天狼星回答。  
“成为仆人，怎么能是恩典？”斯内普皱眉。  
“因为麻瓜世界非常看重出身，以梅林的出身，他本来连进入宫廷的机会都没有。虽然我也认为这个恩典非常扯淡。”小天狼星伸手想点他的额头，却被男孩躲开了。  
“巫师世界，也很看重出身吗？”斯内普问。  
“在这个问题上存在分歧，萨拉查比较在意血统，其他三人则更注重才能。”小天狼星说。  
“可是，萨拉查会在乎血统，是因为仇恨吧？猎巫运动使他们失去了很多同伴。”  
“是啊，在当时可以理解，不过，即使是出身麻瓜的巫师，也是巫师呀。”  
“嗯。可是，如果巫师世界能真的隐匿，其实也不需要注重这些了吧？”  
“是的，但是，萨拉查依旧犯了一个错误，尽管这不是他本人能控制的。”  
“是什么？”  
“他太伟大了。当一个人足够伟大，他的话就会被奉为金科玉律，不再随着时间改变。”  
  
『总之，亚瑟和梅林就是这样凑在一起的。让我们把视线拉回霍格沃兹。  
萨拉查在去霍格沃兹的路上，捡到一只蛇怪，他给它取名叫海尔波。海尔波那时候还很小，不太容易被注意到。  
有一天，戈德里克正在黑湖边练剑。他除过是一名伟大的巫师之外，还是一名出色的格斗家。  
戈德里克挽了个漂亮的剑花。  
不得不说，他非常英俊潇洒。他有着灿金色的头发和蓝宝石般的眼睛，还有强健的体魄。他看了看湖中的自己。  
他看到了一双金色的竖瞳，是海尔波。』  
  
“天哪，”斯内普小声惊呼，“那他被石化了？”  
“是的。”小天狼星回答，“所以，你看，就算是在熟悉的地方也不能大意。”  
“我明白。”没人比他更明白。斯内普想了想，又问道：“他们种曼德拉草了吗？”  
“呃，种了，嗯，种了，但是还没有成熟。”  
  
『彼时，卡美洛特的局势也开始动荡，乌瑟王去世。主教要求亚瑟必须拔出石中剑来证明自己的实力，才可以继位。  
“可是，石中剑在哪里呢？”梅林问。  
“在命运所指之处。”巨龙说。  
于是，亚瑟和梅林踏上寻找石中剑的旅途。他们翻山越岭，穿过湖泊，走过密林，来到霍格沃兹。他们在黑湖边看到了石化的戈德里克和他手中的剑。  
“瞧啊，梅林，”亚瑟说，“那是我的命运。”  
“是的，我为你见证。”梅林回答。  
亚瑟上前，拔出了石中剑。』

  
“所以石中剑是格兰芬多的宝剑？”斯内普吃惊地问。  
……我这样编，你也真的信啊？小天狼星难得心虚了一下，但是又觉得没什么大不了的，哄孩子么，他说：“不是的，戈德里克·格兰芬多有很多把宝剑。”  
“可是，萨拉查为什么不把戈德里克弄回城堡里呢？”  
“……可能他们有别的事情在忙吧。”  
  
『亚瑟拔出了石中剑，顺利称王。  
他在梅林的帮助下，使卡美洛特变成强大的帝国。  
但是，解决了内忧，还有外患。在一次战斗中，亚瑟的石中剑断裂了。  
他又一次同梅林一起来到霍格沃兹。』  
  
“这么久了，曼德拉草还没成熟吗？”  
“成熟啦。就说了小孩子听故事要耐心点儿。”  
  
『曼德拉草成熟，解除石化的药剂被研制出来。  
这一天，萨拉查将药剂喂给戈德里克，他从石化状态中恢复，但是由于站得太久，四肢有些发软，他跌倒在萨拉查身上，两个人一起滚进了黑湖里。』  
  
“……所以，萨拉查为什么不把戈德里克弄回城堡再恢复他？”  
“……”这我哪里知道啊？  
  
『咳，总之，这个时候，亚瑟和梅林来到黑湖边，他们发现那颗神奇的石头已经不在了。  
亚瑟很沮丧：“梅林，我的路途已到尽头了吗？”  
梅林拍了拍他的肩膀，笃定地说：“没有，相信我，亚瑟，我能听到你的命运，如同我自己的。”  
就在这时，萨拉查拿着戈德里克腰带上装饰用的佩剑，从湖里浮了出来。他们刚刚遇到了巨乌贼，他没来得及扯住他。  
萨拉查现在非常忧心。他浮上来看都没看周遭，把手中的剑往岸上一扔，就又潜了下去。  
亚瑟眼前一亮，果然，他的命运远没有到尽头。  
梅林非常欣慰，他朝着湖里感激的大喊：“谢谢您，湖中仙女！”  
其实这也不能怪他，萨拉查本来就，呃，就长得很好看，他又是黑色长发，绿色眼睛这样子，还很白，脸也比较小……咳，总之，他当时穿着一件银青色的袍子，跃水而出，长发上的水珠泛着光，眼神非常空灵（因为根本没看岸边），被认错也是可以理解的。  
但是，好看的人脾气不一定好。萨拉查是出了名的记仇。  
“这柄剑，只是借给你们，用过之后请归还阿瓦隆，不然，哼。”梅林听到湖中仙女这样说到。  
“这也是命运的指引吗？”亚瑟问。  
“噢，亚瑟，我担心，这是真正的归途。”梅林皱着眉，他在担忧。  
“别担心，梅林，虽此路艰难，你我同行。”亚瑟笑着说。』  
  
“后来呢？”斯内普问。  
……你为什么还想听结局，你听到这里还没发现我在扯淡吗。小天狼星感觉自己头发都要掉了，但是看着那双清澈的黑眼睛，又强迫自己编下去。  
  
『呃，之后的故事有点悲伤，不过命运总会迎来一个结局。  
戈德里克从湖里上来之后，跟萨拉查大吵一架，因为他没有管好他的宠物，而且他居然任由他被石化后站了那么久！  
萨拉查非常疑惑：“可是海尔波又不是故意的。”  
戈德里克再次强调，那只是问题的一个方面，但是萨拉查已经厌倦了和他的争吵。他听说麻瓜把湖中仙女给亚瑟王赠剑的故事传的人尽皆知。  
“我要去阿瓦隆。”萨拉查说。  
戈德里克非常伤心，他认为萨拉查再也没法跟他志同道合。  
再说亚瑟王这边，他在一次征战中失败了。这也是没办法的事，没有人能永远胜利。他在战败后记起湖中仙女的警告，认为自己是违背神谕而遭到报应，他决定前往阿瓦隆。  
他和梅林在阿瓦隆遇到萨拉查，将戈德里克的宝剑还给了他。』  
  
“后来呢？”  
“没有后来，没有人知道之后发生了什么。”  
“可是，他们的误会到底解开了吗？”  
“这部分不属于命运，属于你的心。”  
斯内普躺回了被子里，他睁着眼睛，显然不太想睡。  
小天狼星有点担心他会不会又要听一个故事，正准备说自己好困要睡了。  
斯内普从被子里伸出手，拽住他的袖子。  
男孩小声说道：“这和麻瓜的传说相差好大。”  
小天狼星伸出手揉乱他的头发，唔，不得不说，手感真不错，小斯内普的发丝非常柔软，就像绸缎一样顺滑，而且不油。他说：“麻瓜们总是相信自己愿意相信的。”  
“他们到现在还是很讨厌巫师，只不过是没办法再把我们找出来烧死。”  
“他们恐惧未知，厌恶异端。这是因为他们看到的太少了，所以不够温柔。”  
“那巫师也是吗？”  
小天狼星笑了：“好吧，我修正我的话，一个人心里的世界越大，就越温柔。”  
斯内普松开拽着他袖子的手，男孩脸上露出一个笑容，眼睛中也盈满了笑意：“那你一定很博学。”  
小天狼星帮他掖了掖被角：“你也很博学。睡吧，晚安。”  
“晚安。”  
  
END


End file.
